distorsi
by izzmye vermin
Summary: hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun penuh dengan pertengkaran hanya karena hal sepele . chanyeol menganggap baekhyun paling egois di dorm . sedangkan baekhyun menganggap chanyeol tidak peka . hingga chanyeol merasa bosan dengan baekhyun . ditambah baekhyun yang cemburuan. lalu bagaimana jika baekhyun pergi dari DORM EXO? exo fanfic chanbaek maincast all member exo


title : distorsi

Author: Learn

Pairing: Chanbaek

Genre: romance

Abaikan judul okay !

Saya ngetiknya sambil nonton dvd

Jadi alur bisa berubah gak jelas !

Happy reading!

Baekhyun pov

Aku sebal !

Aku benci !

Melihat pemandangan di depan mataku !

Biar saja member lain saling berbisik tentang keadaanku saat ini ah tepatnya

Keadaan wajahku yang benar benar masam ..

Aku hanya mendengus sesekali sambil melipat tanganku di dada !

Satu satunya orang yang bias membuatku seperti ini hanya dia

Park chanyeol ! kekasihku sendiri .

Chanyeol sialan !

Bias bisanya dia mengabaikanku sejak tadi ….

Oke aku memang tidak suka sedetikpun diabaikan !dan lagi ini terdengar aneh

Jika aku sebal karena chanyeol asyik bercanda dengan kyungsoo dan chen mereka asyik bercanda padahal sejak tadi aku di sampingnya sama sekali tak diajak masuk ke dalam pembicaraan konyolnya ..

Huh menyebalkan kau park chanyeol !

Baekhyun pov end

Normal pov

Baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya kesal ,,namun chanyeol masih tak menyadari hawa panas dari kekasihnya ,ia malah semakin gencar bercerita dengan kyungsoo dan chen malah sesekali menslap kepala chen kemudian mereka kembali tertawa bersama .

"huh"baekhyun menghela nafas ..

Merasa semakin diabaikan ia memilih beranjak ke dapur

untuk sekadar mengaliri tenggorokanya yang kering.

"wajahmu kusam amat hyung "ledek sehun yang kebetulan juga berada di dapur .

"aku capek"jawab baekhyun cuek .

"capek hati dan pikiran ya hyung"sindir sehun dengan tawa kecilnya .

"berisik kau maknae pergi sana "usir baekhyun ,

sehun hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali menuju ruang tengah .

Greek

Pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka ,rupanya chanyeol yang masuk .

"aku pikir kau sudah tidur"celetuk chanyeol sambil duduk dipinggir ranjangnya .

"…."baekhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya mengotak atik ponselnya .

Itu membuat chanyeol jengkel .

"jangan biasakan mengabaikan orang yang sedang bertanya "

Baekhyun lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah

kekasihnya yang Nampak akan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang .

"eh chanyeol ,sudah puas bercandanya "sindir baekhyun .

"sudah "jawab chanyeol singkat .

"kalian benar benar mesra ya dan tampaknya pembicaraan kalian tadi seru "

kata baekhyun lagi dengan nada dibuat seolah olah 'wow'.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya menatap baekhyun .

"kami tadi ngobrol saat pertama debut ,dan siapa yang kau bilang mesra

aku pikir bukankah hal yang wajar jika kami ngobrol "

"iya hal biasa sampai mengacuhkan kekasihnya ,

dan menganggap kekasihnya seperti patung "

"apa maksudmu "?chanyeol mulai terpancing hawa panas.

"tidak ada selamat malam "kata baekhyun sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut .

"kau ini cemburuan sih baek .memang salah jika aku bercanda dengan sahabatku yang lain "

"aku tidak cemburu "baekhyun mendadak bangkit dari ranjangnya .

"nadamu menunjukan kau cemburu"

"kubilang TIDAK "

"jangan berteriak "

"KAU YANG MEMULAI "

"memang aku harus selalu ngobrol denganmu apa apa denganmu ayolah baek dewasalah sedikit "

"kenapa jadi membahas hal itu sih bukanya aku tidak keberatan"

"iya tapi kau menganggap aku seolah lebih memilih ngobrol dengan mereka

dari pada denganmu itukan maksudmu "

"CUKUP "sentak baekhyun .

"huh kau kadang membuatku jengkel "

Kata chanyeol emosi ..

distorsi

Saat sarapan baekhyun dan chanyeol masih saling diam ,

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah masalah sepele bukan namun bukan baekyeol namanya jika tak membesar besarkan masalah .

"hyung hari ini kau mulai syuting filmu ya"Tanya tao .

"iya tao doakan ya supaya lancar ini pertama kalinya aku berakting "kata chanyeol sambil

Meamasukan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya .

"lawan mainmu cantik yeol seandainya aku yang memerankanya "kata suho yang disambiut gelak tawa member lain kecuali baekhyun .

Baekhyun nyaris lupa jika hari ini chanyeol mulai syuting ia bahkan tidak tahu jiuka lawan mainya itu yeoja cantik ,tiba tiba rasa khawatir menghinggapinya .

Namun ia berusaha tenang ,sambil tetap memakan rotinya ,

"hyung aku dengar ada adegan kiss scene nya ya"Tanya kai .

Brushhh

"uhukk ..uhukk "baekhyun mendadak terdedak mendengar pertanyaan kai .

"baekhyun ah pelan pelan makanya "ujar lay yang duduk di sebelahnya .

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk namun telinganya memfokuskan pada pembicaraan chanyeol .

"aku juga tidak tahu kai ,mungkin ada "kata chanyeol tennag sedang baekhyun sudah mulai berhawa tidak enak .

"aku duluan "kata baekhyun lalu menuju kamar mereka .

Di dalam kamar baekhyun mondar mandir .

'yang benar saja kiss scene itu artinya chanyeol akan berciuman dengan orang lain selain denganku ANDWAEEE chanyeol hanya miliku bibir chanyeol hanya miliku 'batin baekhyun

Sampai tiba tiba chanyeol masuk dan heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang mondar mandir .

"kau kenapa baek"?tanya chanyeol seketika baekhyun terkejut dan sedikit salah tingkah .

"ahh kau mau berangkat syuting sekarang "?tanya baekhyun .

"iya aku mau mengambil jaket "

"pakai jaketku saja jaketmu kan kupinjam dan belum kucuci "kata baekhyun

lalu menyerahkan jaket warna putih miliknya .

"thanks:desis chanyeol .

"eh tunggu "mendadak baekhyun gugup saat chanyeol menatapnya lembut .

"ah tidak jadi semoga lancar "kata baekhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya membelakangi chanyeol .

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya menyadari keanehen baekhyun ,semalam baekhyun benar benar membuatnya jengkel saat sarapan bahkan mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa dan sekarang baekhyun bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun .

"baekhyun ah "panggil chanyeol .

Satu hal yang chanyeol ketahui baekhyun gelisah mungkin tentang pembicaraanya di meja makan tadi .

Chanyeol membalik tubuh mungil itu .

"jangan kau pikirkan pembicaraan di meja makan tadi "kata chanyeol lembut seakan tahu iasi kepala baekhyun .

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk .

Cuup chanyeol mengecup kepala baekhyun lalu mengacak rambutnya .

"aku berangkat "pamit chanyeol .

"semoga lancar "

distorsi

Baekhyun menyadarkan kepalanya di atas meja .

Tubuhnya sangat lelah usai rekaman untuk album baru mereka .

Belum lagi selama latihan ia kena omel manager gara gara entah suaranya kurang pas ,gerakan dancenya kurang enerjik atau apalah yang jelas sejak tadi latihan kurang pas .

Sehingga saat yang lain istirahat ia harus mengulang latihan sendiri .

Dan ia hanya bisa merutuk jenapa ia tidak menjadi orang yang multi talent .

Salahkan nasibmu baek .baekhyun menilik ponselnya yang Nampak sepi .

Tak ada pesan dari chanyeol padahal baekhyun ingin curhat ,ia biasa mengelurakan keluh kesahnya pada chanyeol ( kalau ada) jika tidak ya dengan kyungsoo atau suho .

Tapi tidak dengan sehun karena sehun ember .

Baekhyun berusaha menghubungi chanyeol namun tidak diangkat membuat baekhyun tambah kesal .

"baekhyun hyung mau buble tea"tawar sehun .

"tumben kau baik "

"minumlah hyung "sehun menyodorkan botol buble tea nya pada baekhyun .

Baekhyun segera mengambil botol buble tea itu

namun saat menyedotnya sama sekali tidak ada cairan yang keluar ia melirik sehun yang menyeringai keraahnya sambil berlari .

"DASAR MAGNAE SETAN BERANI KAU MENGERJAIKUUU"

Chanyeol pulang ke dorm sekitar pikul 11 malam seharian ini ia lelah harus syuting dan mendalami peranya ,sampai sampai buku skenarionya ia bawa .

"kau sudah pulang yeol "Tanya baekhyun .

"iya "

"bagaimana syutingnya "

"biasa "

"biasa"?lancar"?

"heemmm"

"kau dapat peran siapa "?

"sssttt diamlah baek aku capek aku mau tidur "

Mendengar jawaban chanyeol membuat baekhyun dongkol padahal baekhyun ingin cerita tapi sepertinya chanyeol dalam mood yang buruk .

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita "

Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikanya .

"selamat pagi "sapa chanyeol ceria .

"semalam kau pulang jam berapa hyung "?tanya tao .

"jam sebelas malam "

"kau pasti capek hyung "

"hahah begitulah "

Tak berapa lama baekhyun ikut bergabung di meja makan .

"baekhyun dari mana kau "?

" dari balkon "

:ngapain mau bunuh diri ya hyung"

"kubunuh kau sehun "kesal baekhyun saat tiba tiba sehun nyeletuk kata kata yang memerahkan telinga baekhyun .

"hahaha sudah sudah kalian ini "

"eh yeol kau nanti pulang jam berapa"?tanya baekhyun .

"mungkin sekitar jam 6 kenapa"?

"kau lupa kau akan mengantarku membeli hadiah untuk hyungku "

"ooh aku hampir lupa baek ,oke aku usahakan "kata chanyeol .

"cieeee yang sedang akurrr "

"berisik "

Member lain hanya tertawa!

÷×÷ Distorsi ÷×÷

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam namun chanyeol masih belum pulang dari lokasi syuting .

Muka baekhyun sudah masam sejak tadi ,suho dan lainya hanya berjaga jika sewaktu waktu baekhyun meledak .

Tak berapa lama chanyeol pun pulang .

"mana katanya jam 6 ini sudah lewat satu jam "

"jalanan macet "

"gih alasan"

"sudah sudah ayo jadi tidak ?" kata chanyeol lalu menarik tangan baekhyun .

Member lain sedikit lega mereka pikir akan terjadi pertumapahan darah hebat .

BRAAKKKKK

Tepat pukul 10 malam tiba tiba pintu dorm di banting dengan sangat keras membuat suho dan xiumin sampai terbangun .

Terlihat baekhyun dengan wajah marah dan chanyeol mengikuti dengan wajah jengkel .

"aduh mereka kenapa lagi?"Tanya xiumin pada suho .

"molla lebih baik kita cepat pakai headphone saja "timpal tao yang tiba tiba nyempil diantara xiumin dan suho .

BRAKKK

"KAU TIDUR DI LUAR "kata baekhyun dengan nada keras .

"sudahlah baek kau masih marah kita kan bias beli besok "

"kau mudah mengatakanya ulang tahun kakaku besok pagi dan gara gara kau aku gagal membeli hadiah untuknya "

"kita bias cari hadiah lain "

"chanyeol kau tidak mengerti mungkin bagimu itu hal yang sepele "

"memang hal sepele kau saja yang berpikir sempit "

"berpikir sempit ,ini semua gara gara kau "baekhyun melempari chanyeol dengan bantal .

"gara gara aku "?

"jika saja kau tidak ngobrol dengan teman lamamu itu mungkin tokonya tidak akan tutup dasar PABBO "

"berhenti menyalahkanku baek bukanya aku sudah minta maaf lagi pula

Aku sudah mengejakmu ke toko lain kau tidak mau "

"kau berpikir tidak yeol jam tangan itu hanya dijual di disana adan aku sudah memesan satu bulan sebelumnya tapi gagal gara gara KAU "baekhyun benra benar emosi .

"CUKUP TERSERAH SALAHKAN SAJA AKU TERUS"bentak chanyeol

membuat baekhyun sedikit meredakan amarahnya yang meledak ledak .

"KAU BENAR BENAR MENYEBALKAN !"teriak baekhyun .

Membuat member lain pun ikut terbangun .

"KAU JUGA SAMA MENYEBALKANYA "

"KAU EGOIS CHANYEOL PERGI SAJA KAU "

dan baekhyun segera mengunci pintu setelah sebelumnya mendorong chanyeol keluar .

"aigoo hyung kau tidak apa apa kau masih hidup kan "

"chanyeol ada masalah apa "?

"yeol sabar ya baekhyun kan memang seperti itu kita kan sudah hapal "

"ceritakan pada kami hyung "

Chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan wajah masam .

"saat kami menuju toko itu kami mampir di café dan aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku kami asyik ngobrol sampai lupa jika harus ke toko jam tangan setelah sampai sana tokonya sudah tutup dan baekhyun ngamuk "jelas chanyeol .

"errr masalahnya sepele "

"aku juga heran hyung kenapa baekhyun bias semarah itu dia itu kadang egois dan keakanak kanakan menyebalkan "dengus chanyeol .

"sudah sudah besok kalian bicarakan baik baik sekarang kau tidur bersama tao dan sehun saja "kata suho menengahi .

distorsi

"selamat pagi "baekhyun menyapa member exo dengan suara sedikit serak dan mata agak sembab .

"pagi hyung "

"suaramu serak hyung kau sakit"?tanya tao .

"tidak kok "

"jaga suaramu baik baik kita harus recording hari ini "kata suho .

"iya hyung "

"eh hyung waktu itu bukanya kau ingin pulang hari ini "?tanya kai .

"tidak jadi aku kirimkan saja hadiahnya hehehe"

"eh siapa yang mendapat hadiah baek"?

"kakaku ulang tahun hari ini "

"kamu kasih hadiah apa baek"?tanya chen .

"tadinya sih sudah berencana membelikan jam tangan keluaran terbaru yang selama ini baekbom hyung inginkan tapi gagal"

"kenapa "?

"hehe tidak terjadi masalah KECIL semalam "

"begitu ya "

Chanyeol yang merasa tersindir pun mengacuhkanya .

"chanyeol kau ikut lathan dulu kan beau setelah itu kembali syuting "?tanya lay .

"iya hyung aku berangkat agak siang "

Chanyeol sedikit melirik baekhyun yang kusuk dengan sarapanya .

Namun wajahnya terlihat kecewa ,sebenarnya chanyeol juga merasa bersalah namun terlanjur jengkel dengan sikap baekhyun yang tidak dewasa dan tidak bisa diajak bicara baik baik

"iya umma baekhyun juga kengen "

"…."

"iya umma kapan kapan baekhyun pulang "

Pip

Baekhyun segera memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam ranselnya .

Hari ini latihan berjalan lancar .

Tidak seperti kemarin .

Ia melihat chanyeol yang sudah siap menuju lokasi syuting .

Ia ingin sekali menyapanya namun baekhyun masih jengkel .

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya ia menemukan baekhyun sedang membaca .

Tumben sekali .

Lalu chanyeol membawa selimut serta bantalnya .

"aku mau tidur dengan kyungsoo"

JDERRR

Baekhyun bagai disambar petir mendengar pernyataan chanyeol .

"ooh "tanggap baekhyun acuh .

"aku hanya ingin belajar acting dengan kyungsoo "jelas chanyeol tujuanya agar baekhyun tidak berpikir macam macam .

"terserah "

Dan chanyeol menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka .

Baekhyun menghela nafas .

Mendadak ia jadi rindu keluarganya .Ia sering merasakan ini dan obat satu satunya adalah

Chanyeol yang menemaninya .chanyeol yang memeluknya

Tanpa ia sadari segaris air mata membasahi pipinya .

Chanyeol sendiri bersama kyungsoo tengah asyik belajar acting .

Sesekali bercanda dan tertawa bersama .

Chanyeol memang nyaman bersama kyungsoo ,menurut chanyeol kyungsoo itu benar benar keibuan dan dewasa tidak seperti baekhyun yang hobi marah marah ,dan berteriak teriak .

"kau sudah hapal belum dialog yang ini "Tanya kyungsoo.

"sedikit heheh dialognya panjang "

"begini kau harus benar benar focus dengan pearnmu walaupun itu keluar dari karakter mu yeol"

"begitu ya aku akan kucoba lagi "

Mereka terjaga sampai pukul 1 pagi .

"gomawo kyungsoo lain kali ajari aku lagi ya "

"hahaha tapi kau harus mentraktirku "

"beres"chanyeol mengacak surai kyungsoo gemas.

"kau ini orang yang menyengkan ya "

"kau sudah biasa bilang begitu yeol "

"benarkah "

"kau sering bilang jika aku ini tipe idealmu "

"hahaha nanti baekhyun ngamuk lagi "

"hoo benar juga "

"seandainya baekhyun bisa sedewasa kau "guman chanyeol .

"eh maksudnya?

"haha lupakan kajja kita tidur besok jika kita terlambat suho hyung bisa marah besar "

distorsi

"hoammm "tao menguap lebar dan dengan jahil lay memasukan

Sendok ke mulutnya membuat maknae bermata panda itu melotot .

"jam berapa kau tidur tao"?tanya baekhyun .

"aku tidak bisa tidur gara gara chanyeol hyung dan kyungsoo hyung semalam "

"eh mereka memang ngapain"mendadak baekhyun penasaran .

"Mereka belajar acting ,tapi sepertinya mereka juga asyik bercanda deh

Mereka tertawa sampai aku tidak bisa tidur hyung "jawab tao malas .

"ooh jadi itu yang dinamakan belajar acting "guman baekhyun agak kesal sebenarnya .

Hari ini exo tampil di acara tv sepanjang perjalanan chanyeol terus nempel dengan kyungsoo sambil membawa scenario miliknya /.

Baekhyun hanya diam ia tahu kalau mereka hanya belajar acting saja ,

baekhyun mencoba mereda gejolak di dadanya yang siap meledak kapan saja .

Saat di backstage pun sama chanyeol tetap berada di dekat kyungsoo sedang baekhyun lebih memilih duduk sendiri .ia melihat chanyeol yang sibuk sendiri dengan kyungsoo rasanya baekhyun ingin marah namun pasti cahnyeol akan lebih mengcap dirinya .

Baekhyun lebih memilih memainkan gemes di ponselnya saja .

Rasanya akhir akhir ini tenaganya sudah habis untuk marah .

Setelah sampai dorm baekhyun segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian .

Disusul chanyeol .

"bagaimana kabar aktingmu itu "?tanya baekhyun basa basi .

"semua lancar baek ,"

"syukurlah "

"itu semua berkat kyungsoo yang mengajariku banyak hal semalam

Kyungsoo benar benar actor yang hebat padahal ia juga baru di dunia acting "chanyeol terlihat menggebu gebu memuji kyungsoo di hadapan baekhyun .

"wah pantas kau terlihat bahagia "

Kali ini chanyeol mendengar gelagat aneh dari baekhyun .

"kalian memang sangat serasi "

"kenapa sampai kesitu"chanyeol mulai terpancing .

"tidak hanya jika aku melihat kalian berdua sibuk diotaku langsung terlintas

'pasangan yang cocok '"kata baekhyun sambil mengganti pakainaya .

"apa maksudmu bicara begitu kami memang cocok karena kami sama sama

Belajar acting "kata chanyeol .

"iya aku tahu kok belajar sambil bercanda ria kan "sindir baekhyun .

BRAKK

Chanyeol yang jengkel tiba tiba menggebrak lemari pakainnya .

"Cukup kau mau bilang apa sih "tuding chanyeol .

"kau mau tahu aku bilang apa "

"….."

"aku tidak suka …."

"kau tidak suka "

"iya aku tidak suka kau dekat dekat dengan kyu_"

"STOPP"chanyeol membungkam mulut baekhyun dengan sebelah tanganya ,membuat baekhyun melotot .

"kali ini aku tak perduli kau suka atau tidak aku belajar dengan kyungsoo ,

Terserah kau mau cemburu ,kau mau marah ,kau mau bereteriak teriak aku sudah tak perduli aku bosan dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini "

Baekhyun melepas tangan chanyeol yang membekapnya .

"apa salah jika aku cemburu dengan kekasihku sendiri ,kau tanpa kau sadari kau sering mengabaikanku yeol aku hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh kekasihku saja "

"memang kurang perhatian apa aku selama ini baek ,memangnya aku harus melakukan sesuatu hanya denganmu ,apa aku hanya boleh ngobrol bersamamu ,bicara bersamamu ,dan apapun bersamamu hah"

"…"baekhyun membisu .

"aku juga punya sahabat ,aku punya keluarga dan kau tak berhak memonopoliku "

"siapa yang memonopolimu yeol "Tanya baekhyun dengan suara nyaris bergetar .

"CUKUP aku tak ingin ribut mungkin malam ini dan selanjutnya aku akan belajar dengan kyungsoo jadi pertahankan pikiranmu dengan hal hal positif baek "

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA "teriak baekhyun .

Chanyeol hanya diam dan keluar menuju kamar kyungsoo .

Sedang baekhyun tampak sangat kesal .

'brengsek chanyeol '

Baekhyun tampak melamun di balkon kamarnya .

"padahal aku juga bisa acting kenapa kau lebih memilih dengan kyungsoo yeol"lirih baekhyun entah pada siapa .

"baekhyun ah "tiba tiba suho menepuk pundaknya .

"eh hyung "

"pagi pagi melamun kau tidak ikut sarapan bersama yang lain"?tanya suho .

"aku belum lapar hyung lagi pula aku sarapan ananti saja "

Tiba tiba suho ikut berdiri di sebelah baekhyun .

"aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah baek cerita saja "

Baekhyun tidak terkejut dengan sikap suho karena baekhyun tahu jika suho begitu peka .

"hahaha hanya masalah konyol hyung "

"pasti ada hubunganya dengan chanyeol kan "

"hehhehe "baekhyun tertawa kecil .

"rasanya hubunganku denganya memburuk akhir akhir ini hyung"

"hyung tahu "

"apa yang harus kulakukan hyung "

"jika soal cinta hyung tak bisa membantu tapi cobalah perbaiki saja "

"maksud hyung "

"kalian hanya perlu waktu berdua saja "

distorsi

"hari ini postermu keluar ya hyung kau tampak sangat tampan "puji sehun saat melihat poster film terbaru chanyeol keluar .

"iya aku iri deh yeoja ini cantik sekali "timpal chen .

"benarkah selain cantik dia juga baik lo "kata chanyeol .

"kau hari ini syuting jam berapa yeol"Tanya lay yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis lagu .

"malam hyung "jawab chanyeol .

Tiba tiba baekhyun ikut nimbrung .

"yeol kau mau menemaniku "?tanya baekjyun .

Chanyeol beralih menatap baekhyun .

"kemana"?

"errr ke cefe "

"aku bis_"

"heeh yeol kau kan sudah ada acara dengan ku dan kyungsoo kau lupa ya "sela chen .

"mau kemana kalian"?tanya baekhyun ketus merasa kekasihnya diambil alih .

"ke tempat karaoke sekadar refreshing hehehe"jawab chen .

"ya sudah tidak jadi "

Baekhyun melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tidak menyadari aura gelap menyelubungi hubungan baekyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas .

Setelah seharian karaokena akhirnya kyungsoo ,chen dan chanyeol kembali ke dorm .

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang .

"sudah menyanyinya "?tanya baekhyun .

"sudah suaraku sampai serak "

Baekhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya .

"chanyeol "

"ya "chanyeol yang sedang ganti baju menoleh kea rah baekhyun yang tiba tiba berdiri mendekatinya .

"aku merindukanmu "bisik baekhyun tepat di telinga chanyeol .

Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan semua ini namun tak ia pungkiri ia pun merindukan baekhyun walau selama ini mereka tetap satu atap .

Perlahan baekhyun memegang dad chanyeol ,chanyeol pun menangkup wajah manis baekhyun .

Naluri sejenak mereka melupakan persoalan yang menimpa hubungan mereka .

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan dan saling tempel .baekhyun memejamkan matanya .

Sampaii….

"chanyeol manager menunggumu "

Spontan chanyeol melepas ciumaanya .

"sial "rutuk baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah .

"aku berangkat dulu "pamit chanyeol agak gugup .

'manager kau penganggu 'rutuk chanyeol .

distorsi

Hari hari berikutnya hubungan baekyeol semakin tidak jelas .

Karena setiap malam chanyeol lebih memilih bersama kyungsoo .

"ooh sudah bosan bersama kyungsoo "Tanya baekhyun saat chanyeol akan tidur di ranjangnya .

"aku sedang tak ingin belajar acting "

"ooh kau punya rasa malas juga "

"heem aku mau tidur "

"kau bahkan tak meyapaku walaupun kau tahu aku masih hidup "sindir baekhyun .

"aku capek baek ,jangan memancing emosiku "

"siapa yang memancing "?

Eh lihat itu chanyeol hyung heboh kai saat ia melihat chanyeol di tv sedang mengadakan jumpa fans film terbarunya .

Disana chanyeol duduk berdekatan dengan yeoja lawan mainya .

Tampak dengan jelas jika sesekali chanyeol bercanda dan sedikit mnggoda saat ada fans yang bilang jika mereka serasi .

Kejadian itu cukup membuat baekhyun naik darah dengan cepat .

Selama ini baekhyun mencoba tidak perduli saat chanyeol memuji lawan mainya tepat di hadapnaya .

Namun ketika dengan jelas melihat chanyeol tampak begitu dekat dengan lawan mainya pacar mana yang tidak naik darah ?

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari acara jumpa fans tubuhnya sangat lelah .

Acara tadi benar benar melelahkan menurutnya ia melihat baekhyun duduk di sofa dengan wajah cemberut .

"aku pikir kau sudah tidur"

"aku menunggumu "

"benarkah "?

"aku senang acara jumpa fans mu tadi sukses"

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah baekhyun .

"terima kasih "

"yeol kau benar benar tampak 'bahagia'ya duduk bersama lawan mainmu itu"sindir baekhyun

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya .

"kau cemburu lagi "?

"kalau iya kenapa kau ini suka sekali tebar pesona dengan yeoja itu "

"ayolah baek dewasalah sedikit kau ini sedikit sedikit cemburu ,marah ,kami hanya rekan kerja saja "

"aku tahu tapi kau selalu bilang begitu nyantanya kau memang sengaja menggodanya kan dasar tukang tebar pesona "

"kau harus belajar berpikir sebelum berkata baek ,memang salah jika aku tersenyum dengan lawan mainku hah ,sudah kubilang aku juga berhak dekat dengan siapapun "

Baekhyun terkejut .

"tapi kau kekasihku yeol apa salah jika aku cemburu

melihat pacarnya dekat dengan orang lain

Selain dengan kyungsoo juga dengan yeoja itu HAH "marah baekhyun .

"cemburumu saja yang kelewatan aku BOSAN BAEK setiap hari ribut setiap hari bertengkar apa kau tidak malu dengan member lain "

"kau pikir aku tidak malu yeol? Aku juga malu tapi kau juga sama sekali tak menghargai perasaanku seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat harus melihat pacarnya setiap malam tidur bersama orang lain "

"kyungsoo bukan orang lain dia sahabatku sahabat kita baek !"

"iya aku juga tahu ..tapi tetap aku juga punya perasaan yeol aku tahu kau dekat dengan siapa saja aku juga tahu aku hanyaingin kau lebih mengerti perasaanku saja "

"aku selalu mencoba mengerti kau baek ,selalu mengalah dengan apa yang terjadi aku selalu berusaha agar tidak ribut denganmu sejak awal kita pacaran ,tetapi sikapmu yang terkadang membuatku bosan "kata chanyeol sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi .

"kau bosan denganku ya sudah "baekhyun melengos meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri di ruang tamu .

Chanyeol kembali frustasi ,dapat dipastikan ia tidur di sofa mala mini.

Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang sedikit mengalir melalui pipinya .

Sampai saat tiba tiba kai menghampirinya .

"hyung kau kenapa"?tanya kai khawatir .

"aku baik baik saja kai hanya sedikit merindukan keluargaku "

"begitu ya hyung aku juga kadang merindukan umma "

"kai "

"ya "

"aku ini egois ya "

"eh kenapa hyung bilang begitu "

"aku tahu aku ini menyebalkan ,egois dan cemburuan "

"itu tidak benar hyung "

"hahaha benarkah "baekhyun tertawa tapi air matanya kembali menglir .

distorsi

Hari ini diam diam baekhyun mengunjungi lokasi syuting chanyeol .

Ia sengaja diam diam agar tidak ketahuan fans .

Disana ia bisa melihat chanyeol tengah berakting tengah memegang tangan yeoja dan menciumnya .

Melihat itu bohong jika hati baekhyun tidak panas .

Sangat panas namun sekali lagi itu hanya acting .

Setelahnya baekhyun melihat chanyeol menggandeng tangan yeoja tadi lalu membelai rambutnya .

Tunggu ! bukanya tadi sudah di cut berarti itu bukan acting .

Dengan emosi baekhyun menghentak hentakan kakinya mengundang beberapa kru disana .

"anak muda kau cari siapa "?

"aku cari yang namanya park chanyeol "

"maaf tapi dia sedang syuting "

Chanyeol yang sadar akan ribut ribut lalu menghampiri ia terkejut ternyata baekhyun ,.

"chanyeol lalu menyeret baekhyun menjauh .

"baekhyun kenapa kemari sih tidak kabar kabar lagi "

"kenapa kau pasti terkejut kan sehingga kau tidak bisa bermesraan dengan yeoja itu "

"siapa yang bermesraan "

"aku melihat dengan kedua mataku yeol jangan kira mataku buta "

"itu hanay adegan dan kenapa kau kemari mendadak kau mulai memata mataiku eoh "

"APA untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu "

"lalu kau mau apa jika tidak memata mataiku

Sekarang kau mulai tidak percaya padaku itu mengecewakan "

"aku tidak memata mataimu aku hanya _"

"hanya apa kau membuat keributan saja baek "

"DEG

Hati baekhyun sedikit sakit mendengar lontaran kata kata chanyeol .

"itu salahmu yang bermesraan dengan yeoja itu "

"sudah kubilang itu hanya ADEGAN PABBO"chanyeol sedikit berteriak .

"ooh jadi saat kau menggoda tadi juga adegan ya "

"kau pulang saja aku malas meladenimu "kata chanyeol berbalik pergi .

Tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang mengumpatinya dan mengikuti langkahnya .

"chanyeol kau benar benra tak punya hati "

"STOP aku pusing baek pergilah "

"KAU upphm "

Baekhyun melotot saat tiba tiba chanyeol memasukan sebuah permen property saat syuting tadi ke dalam mulutnya saat dia akan membuka suara .

"CHANYEOLL BRENGSEK AKU MEMBENCIMU"

Teriakan baekhyun sama sekali tak chanyeol gubris .

"chanyeol ah aku bawakan makan "tawar yeoja lawan main chanyeol .chanyeol menerima dengan sumringah sejak tadi ia memang kelaparan .

"eh chanyeol ah ada yang titip makanan untukmu "?

"siapa "?

"orang tadi ia mengaku rekanmu "

Chanyeol membuka bekal itu yang ternyata kue .

Dilihat dari bau dan bentuknya ia yakin itu kue baekhyun .

Chanyeol mencoba memakanya namun ia muntahkan .

'sangat tidak enak 'pikir chanyeol sesuai orangnya yang buat .

Chanyeol lebih memilih memakan makanan bawaan yeoja lawan mainya itu .

distorsi

Ckleekk

Pintu dorm exo terbuka tampak chanyeol dan manager yang masuk .

Chanyeol bisa melihat sehun ,tao ,dan kai sedang menonton tv .

"hyung kau bawa apa "?tanya sehun saat menyadari chanyeol membawa sesuatu .

Chanyeol kemudian melemparkan benda itu .

"makanlah "

Mendengar kata makanan tentu saja sehun heboh .

Sehun segera memakanya namun tiba tiba

"hueekk kenapa rasanya seperti kue buatan baekhyun hyung tadi pagi sih "kata sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya .

"memang itu kue buatanya "

"hyung kau sama sekali tak menyentuhnya "kaget kai .

"kau mau aku keracunan ya "

"kau kejam hyung kau tahu tangan baekhyun hyung tadi sedikit melepuh saat membuatnya gara gara tak sengaja menyentuh oven "

"eh benarkah "?mendadak chanyeol merasa tidak enak .

Chanyeol buru buru mrnuju kamar untuk menemui baekhyun namun nihil

Kemana dia?

Chanyeol kembali keluar .

"hyung kemana baekhyun"

"dia tidak pamit padamu ya?

"meamang kemana"?mendadak chanyeol panic .

"baekhyun izin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya untuk beberapa hari yeol "kata suho nyempil dari balik pintu kamarnya .

"dia sama sekali tak mengabariku "guman chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah sehun

Dan merebut kotak bekal dari baekhyun tadi .

"eh hyung kenapa diambil lagi"protes sehun .

"aku akan meamakanya "

"bukanya kau takut keracunan"sindir tao .

"berisik "

Chanyeol terbangun saat matahari mulai menyusup tirai kamarnya .

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang Nampak sepi taka da panggilan atau pesan masuk dari baekhyun .

"sial kenapa dia tak membalas sih "

Seharian ini exo beraktifitas tanpa baekhyun .

Sampai saat ini chanyeol masih merutuki namjachingunya yang sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi itu .

Sudah puluhan kali chanyeol mencoba mengiriminya pesan namun taka da balasan .

Itu membuat chanyeol uring uringan walaupun mereka sering bertengkar terutama akhir akhir ini namun jika mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain itu membuat chanyeol kesal .

Bagaimanapun baekhyun kekasihnya bukan .

Chanyeol pulang dari studio tampak lesu ,saat ia masuk kamar ia kembali lesu biasanya walaupun hanya sejedar saling sapa atau saling diam chanyeol akan melihat baekhyun di ranjangnya .

Namun kini terasa sepi ….

Chanyeol melihat sarapan buatan lay tampak tidak berselera .

"astaga wajahmu chanyeol hyung seperti orang stress saja "ejek tao .

"dia kan memang stress hyung "

"iya wajah chanyeol hyung seperti seorang suami yang ditinggal minggat istrinya "ledek sehun .

"diam kau maknae kau pikir kau tidak ditinggal minggat luhan eoh "

Hening …

Mereka melihat mata sehun berkaca kaca .

"luhan hyung tidak minggat ia pamit padaku "kata sehun lalu masuk ke kamarnya .

Sudah dipastikan maknae mereka ngambek .

"baekhyun hanya libur beberapa hari saja yeol kau tampak frustasi "

"dia sama sekali tak menjawab panggilanku hyung dia seperti menghindariku "lirih chanyeol …

"sabar mungkin sinyal disana jelek "

"ini sudah 3 hari hyung bagaimanapun seharusnya dia menghubungiku aku kan kekasihnya "

"iya yeol kami mengerti kok "

Hamper 5 hari baekhyun pulang ke rumah orang tuanya .

Selama itu baekhyun sama sekali tak mengabari apa apa pada chanyeol maupun member lain itu benar benar membuat chanyeol frustasi .

Tak ia pungkiri jika ia sedih ,marah ,khawatir ,dan yang jelas rindu pada kekasih mungilnya itu .

Bahkan saat syuting ia harus mengulang beberapa take pikiranya tidak tenang .

Hanya baekhyun dan baekhyun saja .

Seperti saat ini dari pada ikut makan malam chanyeol

memilih duduk sendiri di balkon kamarnya .

"kau tidak ikut makan malam yeol "?tanay kyungsoo .

"aku tidak lapar "jawab chanyeol singkat .

"kau mengkhawatirkan baekhyun ya "?

"tentu saja ia taka da kabar sama sekali soo"

"aku juga khawatir semoga ia baik baik saja "

"kyungsoo apa selama ini aku keterlaluan kepada baekhyun"?tanya chanyeol .

"eh"?

"selama ini aku selalu merasa baekhyun itu egois ,inginya dituruti saja tak bisa mengerti perasaanku ,dia membuatku jengkel dengan sifatnya yang kekanakan itu "

\kyungsoo tersenyum .

"mungkin baekhyun juga punya perasaan yang sama ,baekhyun mungkin juga merasa kau ini seperti ini ,seperti itu "

"maksudmu "

"aku pikir kalian mempunyai perasaaan yang sama yeol dan aku yakin sekarang ia juga merindukanmu "

"kau bisa yakin"?

"bukankah baekyeol tak kan terpisahkan "

"eh "?

"kalian berdua ini memang seperti kucing dan anjing tapi kalian berdua juga saling membutuhkan ,jadi renungilah apa yang kau ingin lakukan yeol aku tahu itu yang terbaik "

distorsi

"chanyeol antarkan aku ke supermarket "pinta suho .

"kenapa aku sih hyung ajak saja yang lain "

"kau kan yang punya sim "

Dengan sebal chanyeol mengantar suho ke supermarket .

Suho yang terkenal sedikit lemot dalam memilih barang membuat chanyeol jengkel .

Sampai ia melihat sebuah kereta .

'dengan kereta itu bisa sampai ke tempat baekhyun 'pikir chanyeol .

Entah setan dari mana chanyeol tiba tiba membeli tiket kereta .

Berulang kali chanyeol meneken bel di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak hanya sekali ia kunjungi .Sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan .

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka .

"eh chanyeol tumben malam malam begini datang "

"iiya ahjuma aku mencari baekhyun "

"ooh baekhyun ada di kamarnya ayo masuk di luar dingin "

Setelah masuk chanyeol bisa meresakan kehangatan menelungkupinya saat umma baekhyun menyampirkan sebuah jaket padanya .

"baekhyun sudah tidur ahjuma"?

"molla kau masuk saja baekhyun sedikit masuk angin tadi "

"ehh"

Chanyeol perlahan masuk ke kamar baekhyun .

Ia bisa melihat baekhyun tertidur memunggunginya .

Chanyeol ingin sekali menerjang sosok yang ia rindukan itu .

Chanyeol membelai rambut baekhyun yang halus .

"jangan pergi lagi "bisik chanyeol .

"ughh"tiba tiba baekhyun terusik lalu membuka matanya .

Tiba tiba .

"MWOO KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI "?

heboh baekhyun sambil menunjuk chanyeol .

"memang salah jika aku ada dirumah pacarku sendiri "

"huh kau masih menggapku pacar rupanya "sinis baekhyun .

Hening sampai tiba tiba chanyeol duduk di hadapanya .

"ada setan apa kau menyusulku kemari memastikan apakah aku sudah mati atau masih hidup hah"baekhyun masih terlihat jengkel .

"jangan lakukan hal ini lagi"lirih chanyeol sambil menunduk membuat baekhyun terkejut .

"eh "

"kau boleh marah marah padaku setiap hari tapi janagn pergi seperti ini "kali ini suara chanyeol terdengar bergetar ,

"yeol "

"aku takut kau pergi dariku kau boleh meneriaku kau boleh melakukan hal yang kau mau padaku tapi jangan kau menghindariku itu melukaiku "

Hati baekhyun terenyuh belum pernah ia melihat chanyeol begitu rapuh .

"yeol "baekhyun berusaha menangkup wajah chanyeol .

"aku benar benar takut "

TES

Baekhyun terkejut saat merasa tanganya basah .

Chanyeol menangis .

Dihadapanaya.

Melihat itu baekhyun segera membawa chanyeol ke dalam pelukanaya .

"hiks yeol minhae aku tidak akan pergi tapi hiks jebal jangan menangis hiks"baekhyun pun ikut terisak .

"…"

"minhae hiks yeol aku pengecut aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku saja hiks

Aku juga tak bisa menghindarimu "

"maafkan aku baek aku sadar aku juga egois aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu "lirih chanyeol kali ini sambil menghapus air mata baekhyun .

"iya aku juga minta maaf "baekhyun mengusap air mata chanyeol .

"jadi mari kita perbaiki semua "chanyeol mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

Baekhyun pun menerimanya .sambil tersenyum .

Kemudian mereka kembali berpelukan .

"aku mencintaimu apa adanya jangan pergi lagi "bisik chanyeol .

"aku juga yeol maafkan semua keegoisanku yeol "

"tidak aku yang salah "

"aku juga salah yeol "

CUUP chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun singkat .

"aku ngantuk ayo kita tidur "

"kau besok sudah kembali ke dorm "

"sudah aku memang rencana untuk pulang besok "

"kenapa kau tidak mengabariku "

"ponselku low"

"bohong |"

"YAK CHANYEOL JANGAN MEMELUKU SESAK TAHU "

"hukuman untukmu membuatku kedinginan tadi di jalan "

"benarkah hahaha "

DRRRTTT DERRTT

"chanyeol ponselmu "

"aigoo aku lupa meninggalkan suho hyung di supermarket tadi

Besok pagi dia pasti mengamuk "rutuk chanyeol .

"sudah besok saja kau pikirkan nasibmu sekarang waktunya tidur"

Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya .

Namun ia buka lagi saat melihat chanyeol yang dihadapanya justru tersenyum .

"kenapa "?

"aku benar benar kangen "

"gombal sebentar lagi kita juga ribut "

"baek "

"hemm"

"bolehkah"?

"APA"?

"Aku memelukmu sampai pagi sebagai ganti selama kita pisah ranjang "

"ANDWAEEE SESAK "

Namun toh akhirnya baekhyun tertidur pulas di pelukan chanyeol semalaman .

END

Distorsi": Persimpangan

Kayak semacam konflik batin gitu .mungkin gak nyambung ama ceritanya tapi so

Ya begini hasilnya .

Oiya pasti thypos saia malas baca ulang ..

Btw saya paling suka cerita ini dari banyak ff yang saya buat

Mind to review?


End file.
